Were You Just Checking Out My Ass?
by the.eye.does.not.SEE
Summary: Based off 7x07, where Lexie confronts Mark in Joe's Bar: Were you just checking out my ass? "Not the first time. Won't be the last." Mark/Lexie, Rated M. Written by request.


_Title:__ Were You Just Checking Out My Ass?_

_Summary:__ Based off 7x07, where Lexie confronts Mark in Joe's Bar: Were you just checking out my ass? "Not the first time. Won't be the last." Mark/Lexie Rated M_

_Rating:__ M, for smut_

_Inspiration:__ Thanks to/dedicated to Slexi, who asked for this in a review of one of my other stories. Hopefully it lives up to whatever expectations you had. :)_

_Story Note__: I hate the fact that Callie and Mark slept together. I hate the fact that they had a baby together. It was just downright stupid and horribly predictable writing on the part of the show's screenwriters—I mean, come on, did Grey's _**really**_ have to turn into a daytime soap? Sometimes I can't believe they actually went through with that plot line. Anyway—because of this hate, I have therefore omitted the Callie/Mark relationship completely from this story. Also, I'm _**sick and tired **_of Callie._

_Author's Note:__ …Wow. Okay, I did not realize I was still this bitter. But I am a person to hold grudges, and my grudges die hard. (Plus, has Callie really done anything redeemable recently?) Anyway, despite my little rant above, I hope you can enjoy this story in all its Mark-and-Lexie-centric glory. :) _

_Consider this a getting-my-first-college-acceptance-letter treat for you! XD_

_. . ._

"Were you just checking out my ass?" Lexie demands, leaning over the small table in the Emerald City Bar. He exasperation is clear through her tone, and it only causes the man sitting before her to chuckle softly. His smug smirk widens as her annoyance grows more and more pronounced on her face.

"Not the first time," he replies unabashedly. "Won't be the last."

Her finger is in his face in half a second. "NO!" She snaps loudly. She's turning away a second later, but before she can go, he reaches out to grab her hand.

"Oh, come on," Mark grins. "Stay here for a sec. Have a drink."

Lexie pulls her hand out of his grip immediately. "Absolutely _not_."

"Just one drink," he repeats. A suggestive look lights up his eyes at her staunch refusal. "What, are you expecting it to lead somewhere?"

"Everything always leads somewhere with you," Lexie mutters darkly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on, Little Grey. It'll just be _one night_," he teases.

She stares at him hard for a few seconds before cracking a smile. "In my experience," she informs him with a quiet laugh, "we've never been too good at keeping one-night stands _one-night stands._"

He grins at her for a second before looking down. When he raises his eyes to hers again, his expression is incredibly open. "So?" He asks quietly, staring at her.

"Mark," she sighs sadly, seeing and hearing the vulnerability in his offer. "Please don't…"

"What?" He asks, leaning towards her. "Are you really trying to say you don't want to be with me anymore?"

She closes her eyes. "Mark."

"Because I want to be with you." He reaches out, letting his fingertips graze her cheek lightly. "Please," he murmurs. Her eyes lift slowly to his, and he feels his body heat at the contact. "Come home with me," he suggests in a whisper.

She closes her eyes at his words, and with the connection broken, turns her head away. Mark closes his eyes, letting his hand fall, and takes a half step back in defeat. But before he can move too far away, he feels her grab his hand. His eyes snap open immediately, and he has just enough time to leave a few bills on the table before she's dragging him out the bar's side door.

The second they're out in the cold, he pulls back on her hand, causing her steps to falter. He catches her before she even has a chance to fall and covers her lips with his without a second thought. Because he half-expected her to push him away, Mark is more than relieved when he feels her arms wrap around his back. He tugs her closer with an arm around her waist, trailing his lips from her mouth to collarbone as he listens to her labored breathing attempting to return to normal.

"I've really missed you," he murmurs into her neck. He kisses the small bit of exposed skin along her collarbone for a moment before pulling back. As he does so, he can see a small smile curving up the sides of her mouth.

"I've missed you too," she whispers softly. He smiles lazily before leaning forward and kissing her slowly. After a few minutes, Lexie pulls away, taking a step back.

"Did you drive or do we have to call a cab?" She asks, her voice slightly breathless and her cheeks pink from the cold. Mark grins, fishing in his pocket for a second before holding up his car keys for her to see.

. . .

Fifteen minutes later, they've driven to Mark's apartment building, parked, and ridden the elevator to the fifth floor. They scramble to open the door, and Mark manages to kick it shut with his foot just before pinning Lexie to the painted-blue wood.

"Is Callie here?" Lexie asks when she manages to separate their lips after another round of deep kisses.

"Mm, no," Mark murmurs, letting his lips drift to her neck like they had outside the bar. His hands quickly move to unbutton her coat as hers do the same to his. "If she were here, we'd know by now."

"Did she move out?" Lexie questions while tearing off her jacket.

"No," Mark replies, tossing his to the ground and pulling her body flush against his. "But I'm going to demand that she looks for her own place starting tomorrow."

"Can't she just kick the renters out?" Lexie asks, slipping her hands beneath his shirt. She feels him shiver against her cold touch and grins at his response.

"That's the plan," Mark agrees, reaching down to help Lexie remove her shirt before taking off his own. Without another word, Lexie steps away and heads for the bedroom. He stays behind a moment, watching her as she takes the first few steps towards the far room. She grins, putting an extra sway in her hips before looking over her shoulder and noticing that his gaze is glued to her jean-clad posterior as she knew it would be.

"Like what you see?" She teases with a laugh, leading the way to the bedroom.

. . .

"Mm," he murmurs a few minutes later as he kisses down her bare backside. "It's true." She's lying naked in bed, with her back to him to show off the part of her body he seems to love most. "My favorite part of you always _has _been your ass."

Lexie laughs, looking over her shoulder to meet his eye. "Has it?" She grins. "Interesting that you've never mentioned it before tonight."

"Oh, yes," he replies, reaching up to squeeze the body part in question with both hands. His eyes twinkle mischievously at her before he leans down, biting her pale skin softly. "It's so delicious."

Lexie grins, humming appreciatively for a moment before flipping back over so she can look him in the eye. He moves forward to crouch above her almost immediately, and she lies back, linking her hands around his neck and taking a large breath to let her breasts grave his bare chest.

She pouts up at him, taking his hand in hers and dragging it down the middle of her stomach. "Aren't there other parts of me you like, too?" She asks, pretending to be upset.

Mark grins, leaning down to kiss her deeply as his hand slides lower. He cups her moist heat in his large hand, relishing in the moan she emits and the lovely way she grinds herself into his hand. When she starts groaning impatiently, he teases her with a single finger, then two… But when he feels her body start to tighten around him, he withdraws completely.

Lexie shoots up in bed, her flushed skin nicely complementing the fire in her eyes and deep in her abdomen. "What the hell?" She demands angrily. "Mark!"

"Time-out," he grins, reaching in the bedside drawer for a condom. When he turns back to her, she easily spots the suggestive look on his face. "I have a request," he begins, "about the position."

Lexie laughs softly, shaking her head. "You want to look at my ass, don't you?"

He grins, loving the fact that she knew exactly what he was looking for. "Oh, yes."

Lexie smiles, shaking her head. "Fine," she replies, turning over. "As you wish."

Mark leans over, kissing her shoulder as she positions herself before him. "Don't pretend you'll regret it," he whispers into her ear. "Because we both know you won't."

Lexie smiles to herself, feeling like teasing him for the moment. "That remains to be seen."

She feels him chuckle quietly as he kisses her shoulder blade before he pulls back. The room is silent for a few minutes, and just when Lexie's about to ask him if there's a problem back there, she feels him grasp her ass tightly and bury himself within her without a moment's hesitation. Over both their immediate cries of pleasure, Lexie could just barely hear the sound of his testicles banging against her body.

"Ooh, _god_, I've missed this," Lexie groans.

"Missed what?" Mark grunts, already knowing what she's going to say but wanting to hear it anyway.

"Of feeling you inside me," Lexie replies breathlessly. "Of feeling my body stretch to take you in and… _Oh_," she moans when he begins thrusting, "of always being ready for you." She pauses, gripping the sheets tightly in two fists. "Of always being open for you."

"Lexie," he grunts, pumping harder within her.

"You can't imagine how good it feels," she whispers throatily. "Nothing—_oh, god!_—nothing else compares."

Mark smiles at her words, pulling her closer and thrusting harder. His grip on her ass tightens before his hands slip to her stomach and slide her body back against him. After a couple minutes, he can feel the pleasure building to a boiling point. "Come for me, Lex," he demands huskily.

"No," she protests in a gasp, knowing as well as he does that the end for both of them isn't far off. "I… I don't want it to be over," she manages.

"It won't be over," he promises, feeling his own release coming on.

"Mark, I—"

"Lexie," he grunts, pushing into her faster and harder. "Come on."

"I—I—" She breaks off, panting until, "_MARK!_"

She screams his name, coming apart beneath his deliciously torturous assault on her body just seconds before he comes himself. They collapse on the bed, their sweaty bodies crashing into each other's on the way to the sheets. He immediately moves towards her, pressing open-mouthed kisses against her pale skin. She turns towards him automatically, rolling over to they're lying face-to-face. They stare at each other in silence for a time while each of them attempts to catch their breath, return to earth, and decide what to do next.

Mark is the first one to break the silence, long after their heart rates have slowed and the sweat on their skin has dried. "You know I really do love you, don't you?" He asks softly, staring into her brown eyes as he reaches out to rub her cheek with his thumb lightly.

Lexie nods, turning her head to press a kiss to his inner palm. "I know," she whispers.

He waits for her to return the sentiment, and when she doesn't, he stares at her sadly. "But you don't love me?"

She shakes her head. "No, that isn't it." Mark closes his eyes and tries to take a steady breath. "I love you, you know I do, but it's just…" She breaks off, biting her lip. He opens his eyes to find hers.

"What?" He asks quietly. "What is it?"

"I don't want to jump back into this again," she whispers, her voice scared voice betraying only a fraction of the fright she's really feeling. "If we're just going to end up fighting over another baby, I don't want to do this again. I don't want to have to leave you again, Mark."

"You didn't have to leave before," he notes. "You made that choice."

He hears her sigh in annoyance, but she refrains from going back over the past and telling him it was the only choice she had.

"Okay," he says after a moment, trying to ease the tension. "What can I do to convince you that you won't have to walk out again?"

"Well," Lexie begins, "you can start by telling me if you have any other children I should know about."

Mark shakes his head seriously; he doesn't dare attempt to make light of the inquiry others might find comedic. "No. None. Nothing." He pauses, staring at her. "Look, Lex," he says. "All I want is to be with you, okay? I've had enough of being alone and I've had enough of seeing you with other men. I want to get back together. I want you."

"I know. I want that too. But I just…" Lexie sighs. She stares at him with worried eyes. "Mark, if we break up again, I am not going to be coming back. I—I couldn't, not after all this time. Not after everything we've been through."

He nods solemnly. "I understand."

"So," she begins shakily, "I need you to tell me, right now, if there's anything I need to know." She stares at him. "Anything at all, anything that could come back to bite us in the ass."

Mark shakes his head. "There's nothing."

"There has to be _something_," Lexie presses.

Mark shakes his head. "No. There isn't."

Lexie looks away, exhaling quietly. "Mark…"

"Yes?"

She meets his eyes again. "I need you to be truthful with me, okay?"

"I am being truthful."

She stares at him for a long minute before asking, "Did you sleep with Callie?"

His eyes widen, so full of shock that she feels immediate relief rush through her veins. She knows there's no way he could have faked that level of surprise. "_What_?" He manages after a second.

Lexie shakes her head, already smiling. "It's nothing," she replies. "It's just that… I overheard some people saying you guys were living together. I thought maybe—"

He levels her with a dry stare. "You though maybe I'd get bored of waiting for you and screw my best friend to pass the time?"

"Well… You've slept together before," Lexie replies, quietly defensively.

"Yes, we have," Mark replies. "But that is years in the past." He stares at her for a few seconds before leaning forward, leveling their gazes, and looking her right in the eye. "And you know what?"

"What?"

"The only person I want to sleep with from now on is _you_."

Lexie chuckles softly, reaching out to touch the side of his face with a smile. "Oh, yeah?"

He nods, leaning forward to kiss her gently. "Oh, yeah." He pulls back a second later, and she smiles when his hand drifts to her lower backside to pull her close. "Come on, do you really expect me to want to be with anyone else after what just happened between us?"

Lexie shrugs, pretending not to care. "I'd give it a six out of ten."

Mark laughs, knowing she's downplaying it. He leans towards her, his lips just centimeters from hers. "Then why were you shouting my name for the entire building to hear?"

"I—" He watches her cheeks flame up with a triumphant grin. "I was trying to elevate your sense of self-worth," she covers lamely a moment later. "Everyone knows confidence always garners a better performance."

He chuckles, leaning forward to kiss her. "Uh-huh, sure."

"What?" Lexie protests against his lips. "It's true."

He pulls back a moment later. "Lex," Mark smirks, "I thought we just agreed not to go into this with any lies." She rolls her eyes at him. "So tell me the truth."

Lexie stares at him hard for a moment before biting the bullet and replying, "Fine. Nine out of ten."

Mark smirks, leaning over to spread his body over hers. "So there's some room for a little improvement, I take it?"

Lexie grins, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Oh, yes, there is plenty of room for improvement." Her legs move to wrap around his waist, and a second later, she's hugging his body tight to hers will all her limbs and grinning up at him. "Give me everything you've got, baby."

. . .

_Author's Note: Please leave me a review!_


End file.
